


Lost In Letters

by Rukiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, M/M, i guess?, this is a little thing of letters I did on the overwatch amino so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: Some little letters I wrote for a weekend prompt over at the overwatch amino! I like em so.Genji is romantic, so Angela also tries to be.





	1. McGenji

Jesse,

You are in Santa Fe now, I hear! It is good to know you have settled down somewhere so I may write to you. Long distance is a bit difficult when one is wanted by the law. I know I said one letter every three months, but this is a special letter, you see. Valentines month! It is one where I shall pull out ‘all the stops’, as you say, to make you flustered. It is February, and my official excuse to be romantic and sappy. And I am holding you responsible, you must read to the end, alright? Good!

These are ten things I love about Jesse McCree.

1\. Your hair. I do not just mean on the top of your head, I mean everywhere. I love the chest hair you are so proud of. I also love the arm hair that makes you insecure. You are like a big fuzzy bear. Never get rid of any of it.

2\. Your body. You pretend to be confident, but the last time we saw each other you kept sucking in your stomach. There is no need. I have never met anyone else that is more comfortable to lay against.

3\. Your accent. “Ya’ll”! “Shoot em up”! You have the cutest words! I doubt you realize how adorable you are when you paraphrase a Clint Eastwood movie. I could listen to you recite the entire film and I would ask you to do it again!

4\. Your drive. You are so passionate about helping people. You say it is to right the wrongs of your past, but I believe you love justice just as much as our coworkers. I love how you would risk your life to help a stranger. You inspire me to become better every day.

5\. Your compassion. You have never even once thought of me as a machine, a weapon, or a pity. That is what everyone thought of me as back then, but not you. Do you remember all of the trouble we would get in? How I would try to outrun your bullets?

6\. Your laugh. You are what some would call “a cheeky little butt face”. I tend to agree. But I am one also, so we work together.

7\. Your eyes. They are the deepest shade of chocolate brown. You say they are boring but I say they hold so much gold, and I can look into those soft eyes for the rest of my life.

8\. Your walk. You are so noisy! But it helps me. Back home everyone was silent. I… am scarred from my past, physically and mentally. I am not good with being surprised. I think you know this, so you make your footsteps louder around me. But you would not need to, with those spurs. I appreciate it, nonetheless. That goes back to your compassion though, I suppose.

9\. Your face. I love how expressive you can be. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Jesse McCree. I love that. I love how someone can be open. I wish my family taught me how to do that.

10\. Your tears. Specifically, the happy ones. They do not happen often, in fact I have only seen you cry once.

But I imagine I will see it again very soon. Because by the time you read this, it will be February. I will have stepped off of my plane and gotten onto a bus, to your hideaway.

I’m coming for you, Jesse. I am not spending one more holiday without you.

-Genji


	2. Pharmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is inspired by Genji's feat of romance.

_Fareeha,_

_Have you gone to the med Bay yet? I noticed during your training that your shoulder was giving you trouble. Don’t forget, nipping a problem in the bud is best! Rather be safe than sorry, you know._

_Also, I washed your workout gear. I know you keep it under your bed but I put it on top this time. I also left the briefing for our next mission there also. It will be in Ilios. I heard that Ilios has many health food stores to try. So if we finish early, it might be beneficial if we went there._

_Oh. …oh dear. I don’t know if I’m doing very well. I am trying, you see, to be…_

_Hm... Genji is gone. He left to Santa Fe to surprise Jesse. He was so bold in his plans, it was so… romantic. He said he had saved up money for he and Jesse to travel together, and that he was not going to leave his side again. He is so… open._

_Ah. Derailed the letter. Hm, maybe I should start over. Oh, I wrote that._

_\--_

“Angela?”

Angela jumped, looking over. Fareeha was in the room, leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on her face.

Angela smiled, “ah. What are you doing here?”

Fareeha had an amused look on her face, “this is my room.”

Angela sighed, smiling, “right, yes, of course. I was just…writing a letter since I could not find you”

“You were reciting it while you were writing.”

Angela blinked, “I…oh. Of course, yes. That is a bad habit of mine.” She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous.

Fareeha walked over, kissing Angela’s cheek, “Here, let me see.” She took the notepad from Angela, and began writing.

\--

_Angela,_

_I appreciate you washing my things. I was going to, but you always think of it before I do. I will see you tomorrow about my shoulder, I am sure I just pulled a muscle though. Thank you for the briefing and I will be happy to look at those restaurants with you._

_Genji is very romantic, and I am very happy that he is taking initiative with his relationship. But I am not dating Genji. I am dating you. And I appreciate and love your professionalism, it’s honestly cute. But maybe tonight I can be the one to take initiative. I have reservations at a quiet place because you don’t like noise, and I got you Swiss chocolates. Can you be ready by six? I got early reservations since I know you aren’t okay with staying up late._

_Happy Valentine’s day, Love._

_-Fareeha_


End file.
